


Life is too short and volleyball boys are too hot

by Intaniya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intaniya/pseuds/Intaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is too short and volleyball boys are too hot, why not enjoy?<br/>Just a bunch of NSFW one-shots of you with Haikyuu boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is too short and volleyball boys are too hot

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a blog! If you are Haikyuu fan who wants to chat about those adorable dorks, or you have some ideas that you want to share and see, or simply want to know what am I working on now, here is the link!  
> intaniya.tumblr.com
> 
> Looking forward to chat with you guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You supposed to study, but you can’t help but tease your beloved boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this part two takes forever to write :P This is the first time I write NSFW and seriously I kept having this feeling that I'm missing something, probably I don't feel the love or excitement in there? Anyways! let me know what do you think! Also I've combined the first part in here, so don'y panic if you see the first part here.
> 
> I just created a blog! So if you are a huge Haikyuu fan and have some ideas to suggest or something to talk about, or you want to see some dribbles or want to know what I'm currently working on now, welcome to my blog!  
> intaniya.tumblr.com

 “Iwa-chan! Science is so hard, I don’t want to study this anymore.” You whine as you throw the pencil aside, giving up with all these non-sense that you never understand since the beginning of semester.

It has only been thirty minutes and you’ve already decided to give up.

There is no word to describe how much you hate science.

Despite you hate science with passion, as a student it is your obligation to study this subject, especially when midterm approaches.

Your midterm is in a week, and now you are currently studying science with your boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime at your house.

“I’m going to take a break.”

“No wonder why you never get a decent grade on your science tests.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at you then turning his attention back to his book.

Just like you, his midterm is not far away. But unlike you fooling around, he is actually studying.

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” You pout.

You stretch out all fours, releasing tensions in your body. As you stretch, your toes accidentally brush against Iwaizumi’s calf.

Iwaizumi jumps and look at you in surprise. And then this is when you think you find something that is more fun than studying science.

You rest one side of your cheeks on one hand, staring at Iwaizumi with a sly smile. Under the table, your toes brush Iwaizumi’s legs up and down in a playful manner. Iwaizumi clearly feels it, you could see it from his flushed cheeks and feel it from his tensed body. He tries to ignore your teasing motion, and concentrate on his study, but you know he won’t hold long judging by how hard his fists clench.

Yes, you are a big tease. And you enjoy watching Iwaizumi struggles, it makes you happy every time when he is in such state.

As your toes slide deep into his inner thigh, this is where when he snaps.

“Quit teasing and start to get cracking.” Iwaizumi scolds at you, trying to push your teasing leg away, cheeks cover with pink. Iwaizumi has a darker skin tone, it is normally hard to see pink on his cheeks. So if there is slightest pink showing on his face, that means he must be blushing hard.

“But Hajime, I’m horny.” You grin slyly at your boyfriend, using a seductive tone to say his first name. Judging by the smirk on your face, you are clearly enjoying this.

You normally call him Iwa-chan when others are around and only call his first name when you feel like teasing him or you two are alone.

You might be flirty and playful with boys, but never horny. It is not your fault to have such a hot boyfriend. Every time you two are alone, you simply can’t hold back that urge to jump on him and pin him down beneath you.

It has been a long time since you see him. Even though he stays in Miyagi to study in university, but university is actually busier than both of you thought. So even he still lives close to your house, you barely see him around, but it’s not like you never see him.

It’s probably only two weeks, but you feel like his looks mature every time you see him. Aside from his high that probably won’t get anywhere taller than he is now, he has become more robust than he was in high school. And dear God not to mention his strong arms, those arms that could take your breath away.

Iwaizumi certainly look more like a man than a boy.

You suddenly feel your throat dry, breathing becomes rush and heavy.

You know you need to study, and you know if you don’t study hard you would probably fail science, but for now you don’t care.

“Hajime……”You ignore Iwaizumi’s warning glare, suddenly push him down on the floor, and then sit on his strong body with a fluid motion.

“Oi! ______!”

“Hajime, I want to fuck you so bad.” You look at Iwaizumi with half lidded eyes that fill with lust, licking your lower lip unconsciously, cheeks flush with excitement.

Life is too short and Iwaizumi is too hot.

 

* * *

 

You are on heat. In fact, you can feel yourself burning, inside and outside. The only thing you can think of now is kissing and biting and touching this man beneath you.

Your tongue traces Iwaizumi’s sensitive spot in his mouth, gently nip and bite his lower lips. You let out a little moan, satisfying with the feeling of his lips.

It is mid-summer and is hot already since you didn’t open air conditioner. But now this man lying beneath you makes this room even hotter.

“Hajime, touch me.” You grab his hands, placing them on your waist while you lean down again to kiss his neck.

“Your brother is next door.” Even though Iwaizumi’s mind is struggling to keep his lust and desire at bay, but his hands subconsciously slid into your t-shirt, rough hands rubbing against your sensitive skin, making you let out a moan of satisfaction.

Oikawa Toru, Iwaizumi’s childhood friend has a huge problem with Iwaizumi dating you, his precious little sister. Everyone in Aoba Josai knows that your brother is overprotective when it comes to you. He practically doesn’t want to hand you to any boys out there, not even his best and childhood friend Iwaizumi. And if Oikawa knows Iwaizumi is fucking his little sister next door, Oikawa seriously would kill Iwaizumi.

“Then we need to be quieter, right?” You whisper above his lips. Hands slowly snake down to his wonderful built body, feeling every hard curve and strong muscle under his cloth.

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

“Come on Hajime, don’t tell me you don’t miss this.”

Of course you notice it, notice the way how he looked at your body, how he tried to pressure his inner desire when he first stepped into your house today. Iwaizumi is never good with hiding his emotion, especially when it comes to girls. Especially when it comes to **YOU**. After all, you haven’t seen each other for a while.

Iwaizumi growls, suddenly pushing you down from his body, strong body hovering over you, like a panther caging its prey. You chuckle, reaching out your hands to cup his cheeks, in order to have a good look at his lust filled eyes. You love how much you can turn your lover into this crazy state.

Even though you are lying beneath him like a vulnerable prey, but your teasing nature just won’t rest a second.

Despite Iwaizumi is two years older than you, but you are always the one who is more forward when it comes to sex. It’s not that you have many experiences, even though you had some boyfriends before Iwaizumi, but you and Iwaizumi were both new to this sex thing.

You’ve only made love a few times after you start to date, which was when he was in his last year and your first year in Aoba Josai. Iwaizumi is always the shy one to take the move. You have done this for a few times already, but he always hesitates before you get down to business. Even though he wants you, he would never admit it, this is just how cute he is.

You just need a little push to destroy Iwaizumi’s last sanity.

“I’ve been bad. Punish me, Hajime.” Your purr into his ears, finger sliding down from his Adam’s apple. You giggle as you watch Iwaizumi lets out a groan, clearly enjoying your touch, then leave a hard and wet kiss on his neck, which sure will leave a mark for a few days.

That’s it. This is when Iwaizumi snaps. He bends down his neck to kiss your lips roughly without mercy. You happily dart out your tongue to tangle with his, saliva slide along your mouth.

Oh how much you miss this.

“Don't tease.” Iwaizumi whispers darkly into your mouth.

Iwaizumi breaths out an animalistic growl. The sound is so deep and hoarse that sounds so sexy, which sends chill down your spine, turned you into a moaning mess.

You sit up, fingers trace Iwaizumi’s strong body, admire his toned chest with love. Then you place butterfly kisses over his chest, gently nipping and biting and licking. The sweat doesn’t bother you at all, in fact you love it. Iwaizumi is never into colong, even when you offered to buy him one on his birthday he refused. His scent is a mixture of sun and soap, fresh and warm, it's so masculine, it's so him.

You will never get enough of him.

Iwaizumi growls in approval as he pull up your lace bra and cups your soft breast. He gently squeezes and kneads them, you let out a sigh as his thumbs roll over your nipples.

“I miss this, I miss you.” Iwaizumi lets out a little whisper against your skin, somehow still too shy to admit his true feeling. His warm mouth fully covers your nipple, wet tongue gives a hot and sensual lick, placing his lips around it, gently suck it rhythmically.

Your hands run into his spiky hair and caress his cheeks with love and affection as his hands and mouth work on you. You pant while you croon sweet nothing that makes Iwaizumi excited and blush even harder.

It may not look like it but Iwaizumi is actually a body worshipper. He would savour every bit of you, would never leave a inch of your body untouched. It always fascinates him that man and woman have such different body, how your body is unbelievably soft compare to his, how such a softness could take into his hardness.

You are a miracle to him.

“I’ve thought of you every night when I couldn’t sleep.” you coos, as Iwaizumi’s mouth works its way down your body to your thighs, his fingers slip into your panties, rubbing your clit with circling motion, at the same time other fingers glide on your slit teasingly.

“How good you can make me feel, how good that mouth can eat me, how hard and how many times you can make me come.”

“Fuck.” Iwaizumi breathes out, soon his fingers are pumping and curling inside you as he suck your delicate clit. The feeling of warm and wetness inside you awakes his memories that how good he felt when he was inside you, and that excites him.

Dirty talks really do work well on Iwaizumi.

“Yes that’s right. Hajime, fuck me.” You lift your fully naked body as you spread your legs lewdly facing Iwaizumi, the inside of your thighs glistening with your own juices, intense eyes staring into his eyes, expressing your needs.

The image of your welcoming body is just too much for Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi flips you over, all fours on the bed, the position you love the most. His strong body against your back, your bodies perfectly matched, every curve and hollow of his with every mounds and valley of yours. You adjust yourself into a comfortable position while Iwaizumi positions himself, slowly slide inside your wet opening.

“Fuck, you feel so good, so tight...” shutting his eyes close, Iwaizumi pants as he slowly work himself in and out of you, not wanting to do hard and fast, but let you first adjust his size. You can hear him hiss and moan, clearly enjoy the sensation of your warmth. You take this opportunity to talk dirty to him.

“Do you enjoy this? Hajime-sensei.” Hearing Iwaizumi suddenly inhales sharply, you smirk slyly, continuing to tease him. “Do you enjoy the fact that you can take advantages on your helpless little student? Fucking her in her room, without her family noticing. Tsk tsk, what a pervert tutor you are.”

Out of your surprise, Iwaizumi suddenly slams inside you deep and hard, the thrust is so strong that you can’t help but let out a squeal.

“Hajime! So mean!” Your turn your head pout at him.

Iwaizumi says nothing to your protest, thrust into you mercilessly with a quick and shallow pace, stimulating the sensitive part of the opening, hips smacking against yours.

Still impaling you in and out, he suddenly holds you up, both of you now kneeling on tatami. Iwaizumi’s strong arms holding your waist firmly, he now sets a slow and lazy rhythm, every penetration deeper and deeper inside you, brushing every part inside you.

Iwaizumi’s hand forces your head around to exchange kisses. Forehead against forehead, you are both panting, staring into each other's eyes.

He is staring at you with intense loving gaze that is full of lust and desire. How he looks at you almost sends you over the edge. You weakly whimper, hide your face at the crook of his neck as he continues thrusts into you.

“Ha-Hajime…” Every Time he sheathes himself inside you, you call out his name again and again like a prayer with love and affection.

“Touch yourself.” Knowing you are approaching to the edge, Iwaizumi says into your mouth as you exchange deep kisses.

When you are about to oblige his order, a familiar annoying voice suddenly sound from the other side of the door, immediately pull you two back to sanity.

“______! I’m going to buy something to drink, do you and Iwa-chan want to come?”

You two both stop moving and hold your breaths, eyes wide staring at your door, afraid that it will suddenly fly open. Normally people knock before they enter, but this is Oikawa Tooru, that troublesome person you are talking about.

You and Iwaizumi exchange gazes, then you clear your throat, try to sound as normal as possible.

“Not now! Iwa-chan is testing me! But can you buy my favorite milk tea please?” Normally if you ask it nicely, your brother would do whatever you ask.

“Alright, I will be right back!” With that, your brother leaves.

Both of you let out deep sighs when your brother’s footsteps slowly fade away.

“Testing huh?” A playful grin spreads on Iwaizumi’s face.

“Aren’t you not testing how good I fit you, Hajime-sensei?” You turn and wink at him seductively as you purposely tighten yourself around his cock.

“Don’t tease.” Iwaizumi groans as he spanks your ass, then pushing you down abruptly, immediately sets a brutal rhythm.

Iwaizumi hovers over your body, sinking his teeth into your soft skin, leaving marks on back of your neck and shoulders, marking you as his property. He drives in deep again, again and again, stronger and deeper and harder. Hitting the perfect places repeatedly, turning you into a moaning mess. The sounds of skins slapping and lewd water mixture with your moans and pants echo in your room. Thank god your brother left to convenient store, or else he could probably hear what’s going on in your room.

“Shhh...your brother should be back in any moment. We need to be quiet, remember?”

Can’t believe he is using your line against you.

You turn to glare at him, forcing yourself to swallow all the needy moans just to respond him, but his cock purposely hits the perfect spot inside your body, almost makes you cry out with joy.

“Oh! Right there! H-Hajime, right there!” You brain is a mess, body shaky, eyes unfocused. You grip the blanket tighter, moving your hips to match his punishing thrust while letting out wanton moans.

“Do you like this? Do you like me fucking you rough like this?” Feeling you are tightening around his cock, Iwaizumi’s hand reaches down to your clit while he says dirty nothing into your ears. That shy Iwaizumi is long gone.

“Yes! Hajime be rough with me!” you cry out, legs and arms are shaking, struggle to hold your body up. The double stimulations of his fingers and cock work perfectly together, the sensations are too intense that makes you roll your eyes back.

With that final deep thrust, you see stars. Your back arches, body trembles, toes curl, fingers tangle, crying out Iwaizumi’s name again and again, the scream almost squeezes all the air in your lunges away, you come hard on Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi continues to fuck you through your orgasm, his body tensed as your inner wall continuously clench around his cock. Not sure which one it is bringing him over the edge, might be the sound of your wanton cries, the image your body squirms under his, the tightness, or three of them together. Iwaizumi lets out a deep groan as he comes hard, his big hands are gripping your ass so hard that you are sure that there will be bruises.

 

* * *

  
You weakly lie in Iwaizumi’s strong arms, too tired to do anything, or think anything. Since Iwaizumi gives his full self to you, which is a promise of unable to walk after this intense make love session.

“Now you really need to study.” Iwaizumi looks at your tired face, chuckles as he caresses your cheek.

“Hey! ______! Iwa-chan! I’m ba--”The door suddenly flew open, Oikawa Toru, your older brother stands at the entrance with shock on his not so charming face at the moment, eyes wide staring at you both who are currently curling together and half naked.

“Iwa-chan! What have you done to my precious little sister!”

Iwaizumi somehow knows this is bound to happen.

 


End file.
